


In the Dark

by Lexen (bluedragoninamber)



Series: Percy In Love:  An Estate for All My Percy Stories [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Brother/Brother Incest, Cutting, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Depression, Extremely Dubious Consent, M/M, Not Canon Compliant - Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Percy is trying but it may not be enough, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Psychological Trauma, Self-Harm, Self-Sacrifice, Sibling Incest, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Triggers, What-If, repost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 09:40:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20289358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluedragoninamber/pseuds/Lexen
Summary: Percy had sworn over Fred's dead body that he would keep George alive, no matter what it cost him.  Now, Percy is learning just how great that cost will be.





	In the Dark

**Author's Note:**

> Please Read: This story is mine. I am the original and only author. It was first posted on FFN more than five years ago. I don’t remember exactly when. I took all my stories down off the internet and left the HP fandom due to personal reasons. I am now returning to the fandom and reposting some of my old stories. When I posted these stories on FFN, my penname was Lexen (and sometimes Hope4astalemate and bluedragoninamber) though I usually went by Lex. To repeat, this story is mine. Please don’t claim I have stolen it from someone else. Also, please don’t ask me to repost a particular story. I will be reposting only those stories which I choose to repost, and I will only be reposting them here.

**Disclaimer: I don’t own it, and I am making no money off of it.**

**AN: AU after the Final Battle. George was not okay after Fred’s death. George’s reactions in this story are due to PTSD (Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder) and general trauma related to his twin’s death. Percy’s reactions are a result of trying to care for his brother. Major warning for a coercive but not entirely non-consensual sibling incest relationship (Percy/George with previous Fred/George), self-harm with blood and cutting, suicidal thoughts and attempts, triggers, depression, implied lemons, and general dark themes.**

As Percy sat there on the bare floor holding his naked, blanket-wrapped brother in his arms, Percy knew that he’d averted a tragedy. He was not in any way convinced, however, that he would be able to avert the next one.

This time, it had been a knife that Percy had used to cut his meat with. Percy had left it out on the counter for just a moment to talk to Ron. Twenty minutes later, Ron was gone, and the knife was missing. Percy had found it George’s bloody hands as his brother did a clumsy job of slitting his wrists. It had taken a dark hex to tear it from George’s grasp. A Stupefy had immobilized his brother long enough for Percy to heal the cuts on his arms as George pleaded helplessly for him to just let him go.

“I want to be with him, Percy, please!” George’s heartbroken weeping tore at Percy’s heart like no other sound could. But he’d silently sworn over Fred’s lifeless body that he would keep George alive, no matter the cost.

Percy quickly discovered that the cost was more than he could ever have imagined.

When George’s arms were no longer bleeding, Percy cleaned them both up, but before he could suggest that a shower might help George feel better, George’s hands were on Percy’s body, as clumsy as they’d been with the knife earlier.

“Please, Fred, I need it. Just let me have this much.” 

A few months ago, Percy would have attempted at least a token show of resistance. He’d never imagined that Fred and George’s love for each other had crossed that line, but the first time George had touched him intimately and called him by his twin’s name, Percy knew it had.

This was nothing Percy wanted. He did not, could not, hold it against Fred and George, but he would never have wanted to be a part of it. But one look in George’s eyes had shattered Percy, and George’s first suicide attempt had sealed the deal. If this was what George needed, this was what Percy would give him.

Apparently, Fred had been the passive twin when it came to making love, so Percy was able to let George do most of the work. Most of the time, George seemed to be seeing Fred not Percy anyway. Thankfully, Percy was inclined toward men, and his body reacted like any other man’s so his response wasn’t an issue. He moaned and gasped enough that George seemed pleased. But when they came, it was always Fred’s name on George’s lips.

No matter how much Percy didn’t want it, he could not deny that he was jealous of a dead man. 

So Percy writhed in George’s embrace and let him touch and kiss and worship him like some sort of twisted fallen god. He let George take him in his mouth, and he did not resist when George expected him to return the favor. He let George enter him, and he let his brother leave ugly bruises on his wrists and thighs as they came. George screamed Fred’s name.

Afterwards, Percy wrapped a blanket around his brother and held his shivering form. He rocked him as George clung to him and wept, crying for his twin. 

Percy wept too, for the brother he had lost and the brother he was certain that, despite his best efforts, he was going to lose. Percy wept because he wasn’t sure anymore if this was a battle he wanted to win…and because he wasn’t sure anymore that, if George lost, he wouldn’t be tempted to follow him.

Percy pulled him closer and shivered in the dark.


End file.
